


The Pranks

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Carlos and Reggie team up to prank the othersSetting: Molina household 2021Warnings: NoneWords: 1,081
Series: JATP One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 4





	1. The Pranks Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Carlos and Reggie team up to prank the others
> 
> Setting: Molina household 2021
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,081

After Julie and the Phantoms played the Orpheum, Carlos revealed to his sister that he knew the secret about her band. Julie was shocked, to say the least, but impressed that Carlos was able to figure it out. She formally introduced Carlos to the boys a few days later. They all loved Carlos like a little brother, especially Reggie who could be found talking with the boy any chance he could get without Ray becoming suspicious. The pranks started not long after Reggie and Carlos met. They were always harmless and in good fun, but both boys knew they needed to increase their infamy. They devised four perfect pranks. One for each of their friends.

***

Their plan for Alex was simple. While the band practiced in the studio, Carlos sat in his room mixing a large bucket of slime. When the band finished Reggie poofed up to the room. He grabbed the pen and paper that Carlos always had sitting on his desk and wrote, "You ready little man?"

"Yep!" Carlos responded. "Let's do this" Suddenly the bucket of slime disappeared and Carlos assumed Reggie had enacted the next stage of the plan and poofed the bucket onto the loft in the garage. He quickly cleaned up from his slime making process and made his way to the band's studio. When he arrived he was greeted by a cheerful-looking Julie who was laughing at what he could assume was something one of the boys had said. "Hey, guys!" He said with a wave.

"Hey bud," Julie responded before nodding her head. "Luke and Alex say hi as well. What's up?"

"Oh um I was wondering if I could talk to Alex?" Carlos replied trying his best to act like he was nervous.

"He said sure. Do you want him to write or do you want me to interpret?" Julie questioned.

"Can he write? If that's okay with him," Carlos added quickly. Reggie was watching everything from the loft, doing his best to stay hidden and he had to say he was impressed with the young boy's acting skills. Carlos followed the floating notepad and pen he saw over to the grand piano as Julie went over to the couch. With the way she was sitting and talking to nothing, Carlos could tell Luke was there too.

"Is everything okay?" Alex wrote.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have a question for you," Carlos said rubbing the back of his neck to add to his performance.

"Shoot," Alex wrote

"Um, could you teach me how to play the drums? I've always thought they were a really cool instrument and you're really good..." he trailed off as Alex wrote something.

"Sure! I'd be honored. Oh, and thanks"

"Yay!" Carlos cheered jumping and clapping his hand together. "Could we start now or are you busy?" he asked the blonde-headed boy.

"We can do it now :)" Alex responded before poofing over to his drums and beginning to play a soft beat. Carlos walked over as he heard Alex explain what they were doing to Julie and Luke. "Ok kid how do you want to start?" Alex said now that he was playing his drums and knew the boy could hear him.

"Like this," Carlos said with a smirk. Alex looked at him weirdly. "REGGIE NOW!" The boy yelled as the ghost in the leather jacket popped out of his hiding space on the loft and tipped the bucket of slime proceeding to spill it all over Alex, who jumped up from his seat, and the surrounding area. Carlos had to jump back as to not get hit with his own prank. Carlos, Reggie, and even Luke and Julie were laughing.

"Language!" Jullie yelled suddenly. "I know he can't hear you, but still!" she continued, pointing her finger in the direction of the green blob Carlos knew to be Alex. Alex suddenly poofed out of his spot and Julie snapped her head in the direction of the loft. Carlos moved so he could see the loft as well and the commotion that was happening. He saw the blob-shaped Alex throwing handfuls of slime at another figure that slowly started to take shape the more Alex hit him. Carlos knew this to be Reggie but was shocked when a third figure appeared. Luke must have also poofed to the loft when Carlos wasn't looking. Although he couldn't hear them, he could tell the boys were laughing.

"Okay, that's enough!" Julie called to the boys who all froze at the sound of her voice. "Carlos, go in the house and get stuff to clean this up because I'm not doing it," she said crossing her arms. "And boys go rinse yourselves off and come back to help Carlos clean up in here," she commanded. Carlos saw the figures nod their heads before Julie walked out of the studio. Carlos suddenly heard soft music as the boys all poofed back down to the main floor of the studio so they could talk with him.

"Nice acting little man!" Reggie exclaimed. "You really had Alex fooled!"

"Yeah," Alex said sadly. "I really thought you wanted to learn the drums..."

" I do!" Carlos chimed in.

"You mean that?" Alex perked up.

"Of course! That's why it was so easy to fool you because I wasn't acting!" Carlos responded excitedly.

"Well then kid. I'd be honored to be your teacher" Alex said with a laugh. " Don't think this puts you on my good side though. I'm still going to get you back for this."

Everyone laughed as they all went their separate ways to follow Julie's orders and get the studio cleaned up. They tried their hardest but all four boys knew they were going to be finding slime in the little nooks and crannies around the studio for years to come.


	2. The Pranks Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Carlos and Reggie team up to prank the others
> 
> Setting: Molina household 2021
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,218

After Julie and the Phantoms played the Orpheum, Carlos revealed to his sister that he knew the secret about her band. Julie was shocked, to say the least, but impressed that Carlos was able to figure it out. She formally introduced Carlos to the boys a few days later. They all loved Carlos like a little brother, especially Reggie who could be found talking with the boy any chance he could get without Ray becoming suspicious. The pranks started not long after Reggie and Carlos met. They were always harmless and in good fun, but both boys knew they needed to increase their infamy. They devised four perfect pranks. One for each of their friends.

***

For their prank against Julie, Reggie and Carlos needed the house to be empty. Luckily the situation was not hard to come by with Ray being at work most days, Alex out spending time with Willie, and Julie and Luke writing songs in the studio together. The next time the fates aligned this way the two boys jumped into action. The boys separated as Carlos went to grab the supplies he bought the other day when he convinced his Tía that he needed them for a school project. They met back up outside the door to Julie's bedroom. Both were nervous to cross the boundaries the girl had set for the boys, but they knew they needed to in order to pull off the prank they had in mind.

When they got into the room Carlos poured the contents of the bag he was holding out onto his sister's bed. Multiple colored skeins of yarn fell out covering the entirety of the floral print comforter. The boys instantly got to work placing the command strips around Julie's room. Carlos originally suggested that they used the thumbtacks his dad kept in his office but Reggie disposed of that idea because he didn't want to ruin Julie's walls. Once all five packages of command strips were placed on the walls, floor, and even the ceiling the boys got to work stringing the yarn on the strips stretching it around the room. After the third or so skein, Carlos found it hard to move around so he left the room and stood in the doorway as Reggie finished the rest. When Reggie wrapped the last string around the command hook he poofed out of the room to stand next to Carlos. They both admired their work before going to Carlos's room to hang out until dinner.

***

After everyone finished eating it was normal for Julie to return to her room for a while for some downtime before heading either back out to the studio or to the living room for a movie night and today was not any different. Carlos followed his sister upstairs hiding around a corner so she could not see him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a floating pen signifying Reggie was standing with him. 

The girl was looking at her phone as she opened the door, so she did not realize the spiderweb of yarn that was strung throughout the entirety of her bedroom until she walked into it. Julie immediately dropped her phone and started flailing her arms trying to free herself from the tangled mess she had found herself in. Once she finished untangling herself she yelled loud enough for the rest of the house to hear her. 

"Boys!"

Carlos felt the air around him shift and he assumed that Reggie poofed over in front of Julie. Based on the way she was standing and turning her body as she spoke Carlos could tell Luke and Alex were there as well. Carlos jumped when he heard his sister yell yet again.

"Carlos! You too!" she shouted louder than she had to with how close the boy. Carlos turned the corner and shuffled his feet over to where his sister was standing. He kept his head down as Julie spoke, "Alright now who did this to my room?"

There was a long moment of silence before Julie spoke again. "You're right Alex. I would expect it to be the same people who poured slime on you a few days ago," Julie said looking between her brother and the space next to him where Carlos could still see a floating pen meaning Reggie was there. "Carlos, Reggie, did you do this to my room?" Julie questioned. Both boys nodded their heads and Julie laughed. Carlos snapped his head up at the sound.

"You're laughing. Why is she laughing?" Carlos asked looking to the space in which he knew Reggie was standing.

"I'm impressed," Julie said plainly. There was a quick pause before Julie responded to something Reggie said. "Yes, I'm impressed. You guys managed to pull this off without anyone noticing. I'll admit it was a little funny too. But like I said when you pranked Alex, you're going to have to clean this up becuase I'm not doing it. And I'd like it done soon becuase I want to relax before our movie tonight," she finished before walking away with her hand outstretched like she was dragging someone with her. Carlos concluded it was probably Luke and turned to the still floating pen at his side.

"We got her good didn't we?" he asked holding his hand up for a high-five. Reggie hit Carlos's hand with the pen. "We should get this cleaned up," Carlos said sighing. He and Reggie worked to remove all the string from Julie's room and bundled it back up into the respective skeins. They went around pulling all the command strips off the wall making sure nothing was damaged. When they finished they called for Julie and once she verified they didn't leave anything behind she kicked them out so she could have some time to herself. Carlos went back to his room to relax as well and Reggie went to the studio to chill with Luke and Alex. Everyone regrouped about an hour later in the living room and settled down for that night's movie. It was Alex's turn to pick and after some debate, he finally settled on Frozen 2. Everyone got comfortable as he clicked play. Carlos and Reggie spent the entire movie passing little notes back and forth planning their next prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was not as good as part 1 but it was still fun so yeah! I really hoped you enjoyed it. I had a different plan for this part but then remembered about halfway through that Reggie was in fact a ghost and could not blow up balloons! :)
> 
> Tomorrow will be part three of this mini-series, the prank against Luke. Until then please remember to vote and comment it really means a lot!
> 
> Requests are also open and very welcome! I am started to not like a lot of my ideas because I want to make sure I am writing things I am happy with. If you have any ideas please feel free to leave a comment on the first author's note of this book or private message me and I get back to you ASAP to get your request written.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


	3. The Pranks Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Carlos and Reggie team up to prank the others
> 
> Setting: Molina household 2021
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,093

After Julie and the Phantoms played the Orpheum, Carlos revealed to his sister that he knew the secret about her band. Julie was shocked, to say the least, but impressed that Carlos was able to figure it out. She formally introduced Carlos to the boys a few days later. They all loved Carlos like a little brother, especially Reggie who could be found talking with the boy any chance he could get without Ray becoming suspicious. The pranks started not long after Reggie and Carlos met. They were always harmless and in good fun, but both boys knew they needed to increase their infamy. They devised four perfect pranks. One for each of their friends.

***

Luke was probably the hardest person the duo had to prank. He was rarely alone. Luke was always off with Julie whenever he was home, so the team had to get creative. Reggie and Carlos settled on an old prank, but a good prank. Or so they thought. The boys raided the kitchen for all the plastic wrap they could. When they finally gathered it all together they went upstairs. Luke was the only one home besides the two with Julie spending the night at Flynn's, Alex hanging out with Willie, and Ray at work. Carlos was shocked he was able to convince his dad to let him stay home alone without calling his Tía to come to watch him, but Julie was right down the street so it wasn't that difficult. Once upstairs, the boys made sure Carlos was in his bedroom before covering the entire doorframe in plastic wrap. The boys admired their work before Carlos nodded at Reggie telling him to enact the next phase of the plan. Reggie poofed down to the studio where Luke was sat writing in his notebook.

"Hey, dude! where have you been?" Luke asked happily at the sight of his friend.

"Oh I just went for a walk," Reggie rubbed his neck nervously. "Carlos is home alone right now do you want to go check on him with me?"

"Sure," Luke shrugged before standing up. The boys walked into the house and Reggie "accidentally" tripped causing him to fall behind the couch. Before Luke could notice Reggie reached under the couch and pulled on the bundle of fishing line that was attached to a bell in Carlos's room in order to tell him that Luke was in the house and he needed to move onto phase three of the plan. 

Carlos heard the bell ring and immediately yelled as loud as he could, "Ow!" He stomped on the floor making it seem like he had fallen and hurt himself. Luke looked over at the now standing Reggie with concern in his eyes. 

"We should probably go check on him," Reggie stated as he started rushing towards the stairs. He expected Luke to follow behind him so when he got to the top of the stairs and heard Luke and Carlos talking he was a little confused. He assumed Luke had poofed to the top of the stairs in order to save time and then proceeded to fall for the prank running into the room so he thought nothing of his decision to run into the room after him. Reggie was suddenly caught off guard when his path was blocked by the thin clear sheet of plastic wrap that covered the door. He fought hard to get out of it and eventually ended up with a ball of plastic wrap in his hands. Both Luke and Carlos were laughing at this point.

"Yes! We got him!" Carlos yelled holding his hand up for a high five, but instead of the usual pen held by Reggie hitting his hand, it was the guitar pick that Luke kept in his pocket for these exact moments. Carlos's eyes widened at the space next to him. "Luke?" he questioned. "So that means..." he trailed off looking at the floating ball of plastic wrap which now had a pen floating next to it. "Oh no!" Carlos said laughing. He could tell by the way the ball of plastic wrap moved that Reggie was laughing too. "Welp, we'll get him next time," Carlos said with a shrug. He felt something hit his head and looked down to see the guitar pick Luke was holding now resting on his comforter. "Sorry fine we won't prank you again," he responded holding his hands up in defense before shooting a wink at Reggie. "Now can you guys go so I can watch Youtube?" Carlos asked shooing the ghosts out. Reggie threw the ball of plastic wrap at the boy before walking out to join Luke in the hallway and closing the door behind him.

"Well that was some prank Reginald," Luke said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it," Reggie responded hitting Luke on the shoulder. "You heard the kid. We'll get you next time," he said with a smirk of his own. He winked at Luke before poofing away.

"What do you next time?!" Luke yelled to the now empty space in front of him. He rolled his eyes before poofing himself to the garage where Reggie was sat on the couch with a piece of paper and a pen. Luke tried to get a look at the paper, but Reggie quickly pulled it to his chest. Luke was able to catch a glimpse of the heading Revenge Prank Ideas. Luke rolled his eyes once more before moving back to his spot next to the piano where his songbook lay open from earlier and resuming his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry it's really late and really bad but I wanted to make sure I had something to post. This one is a little shorter than the other, but when a prank fails it's over much quicker, and no matter how much planning goes into a prank the ghost ability to poof into a room within seconds will always come out on top! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Tomorrow will be the final part of this mini-series where Reggie and Carlos pull the final prank on Ray. In the meantime please vote and comment it really does mean a lot and I would love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Requests are open and very much welcomed just leave a comment on the first chapter of this book entitled Author's Note/Requests or private message me and I will try to respond and get it written ASAP!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


	4. The Pranks Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Carlos and Reggie team up to prank the others
> 
> Setting: Molina household 2021
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,125

After Julie and the Phantoms played the Orpheum, Carlos revealed to his sister that he knew the secret about her band. Julie was shocked, to say the least, but impressed that Carlos was able to figure it out. She formally introduced Carlos to the boys a few days later. They all loved Carlos like a little brother, especially Reggie who could be found talking with the boy any chance he could get without Ray becoming suspicious. The pranks started not long after Reggie and Carlos met. They were always harmless and in good fun, but both boys knew they needed to increase their infamy. They devised four perfect pranks. One for each of their friends.

***

After the failed prank against Luke, the duo decided to take an easier route with their prank against Ray. Carlos was not very happy with the fact that he had to wake up super early in the morning in order to successfully pull off this prank, but when Reggie gently poked him awake with his signature pen the boy begrudgingly got up. The boys walked downstairs and immediately got to work setting up the prank they planned for Ray. They pulled all the cups and bowls out of the cupboards that they could find. They placed them all next to the sink and got to work. Reggie stood in front of the sink and Carlos between him and the kitchen island. Reggie filled the first cup with water and held it out for Carlos to grab. Carlos grabbed the floating cub before covering the top with a piece of cardboard that he had pulled from the recycling the night before. He flipped the cup upside down before placing it on the kitchen island and pulling the cardboard out from under it. There was some water that spilled out, but Carlos was quick to wipe it up with a towel from the drawer on his left. Both boys let out a small cheer at the first success of their prank careful not to wake the others in the house. After about the first ten cups the boys had gotten into a rhythm and not twenty minutes later every counter in the kitchen, including the island, was covered with upside-down cups, coffee mugs, and bowls full of water. The boys did a quick high-five before Carlos went back upstairs and Reggie returned to the studio.  
***  
A few hours later Carlos was awoken to his name being yelled throughout the house. He quickly ran downstairs to see his very angry father standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen with his arms crossed. Carlos looked past his father and saw his sister standing there with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"Care to explain why all of the cups and bowls are on the counter and why I can see some of them are full of water?" his father asked.

"It's a prank! Gotcha!" Carlos said with an innocent smile.

His father let out a chuckle. " I have to go take a shower before work, but by the time I get back down here I expect all these cups and water to be cleaned up and put away," Ray said walking towards the stairs. Carlos sighed as he moved to grab a towel to start cleaning up.

"Why do you always pick pranks that require major clean up that you know you'll have to do?" Julie asked before her face light up with an idea. Before her brother could respond to her question Julie hastily started pushing all the cups she could reach over, causing the seal between the cup and the counter to break and water to spill everywhere.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled. "Stop! I have to clean this up!" He tried to stop his sister but seeing as she was older he didn't have much power. Suddenly he saw his sister rise into the air as she attempted to flail her arms that were now pinned to her sides by the mysterious force that Carlos assumed was one of the ghosts.

"Reggie stop! Put me down!" Julie yelled kicking her feet. There was a brief pause before she spoke again. "Okay, Okay! I'll help him clean up." Julie laughed as the ghost, Carlos now knew to be Reggie, set her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground Julie took off running towards her bedroom. Carlos sighed knowing he would have to clean the rest of the kitchen by himself. He was shocked to see the drawer on the other side of the island open and a towel begin to float in the air. Reggie started to help soak up the water that covered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Reggie!" Carlos said with a smile.

Reggie grabbed the mini whiteboard that the Molina's used to leave notes for each other off the fridge before writing, "No problem! It was my prank too ya know :)"

"I guess you're right," Carlos chuckled.

"Maybe we should take Julie's advice and stop pulling pranks that require us to do so much cleaning afterward?" Reggie wrote.

"Yeah probably, but those pranks are the most fun," Carlos responded sadly.

"Who you talking to Carlos?" Ray asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! U-um nobody just myself," Carlos responded nervously trying not to reveal the secret of the ghost that was stood next to him.

"Ok. Look I know pranks are fun but maybe you should lay off of them for a while? They are sort of interfering with everything," Ray gestured to the kitchen that still had cups laying all over it even though the water was cleaned up.

"Ok, Papi," Carlos said with a sigh. He looked behind his father to see a floating whiteboard with the words "AS IF :P" written across it. Carlos tried to stifle his laughter before returning to his job of picking up the cups and bowls and putting them away in time to have breakfast with his family before his dad had to leave for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really know how to end this one but ya! This is the end of the The Pranks mini-series. I really hope you enjoyed it! I need some interaction between Carlos and the boys now that he knows about them if we get a season two!
> 
> Tomorrow I will post another one-shot with Claudia, set pre-1995, called The Gift. Until then please vote and comment! I really want to hear your guys' thoughts and opinions on the things I am writing.
> 
> Requests are also open and welcome! Just leave a comment either on the first chapter of this book called Author's Note/Requests or anywhere else honestly. My private messages are also open!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fun little story. I really hope they elaborate on the connection between Carlos and the boys now that he knows about them if we get a season two! 
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting part two of this mini-series in which Reggie and Carlos pull another prank. This time on Julie. Until then please vote and comment! It means a lot.
> 
> Requests are open and welcomed! Just leave a comment on the first author's note in this book and I will get it written ASAP!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
